1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an optical receptacle in which an optical connector is connected to an optical semiconductor device such as a light emitting diode or a photodiode and a module with the optical receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional optical module using an optical receptacle is good in versatility and is easy to handle, the degree of importance of the optical module gradually increases, and the optical module is requested to be further reduced in size.
A conventional optical module with optical receptacle will be described below by using an optical module with optical receptacle 90 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-93696 as an example with reference to FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the optical module with optical receptacle 90. The optical module with optical receptacle 90 includes a stub ferrule 20, an optical fiber 21, a sleeve 22, a housing 23, an optical module 40, a stub holder 91, and a holder 92.
The optical fiber 21 is inserted into a center line connecting both opposite end faces in the stub ferrule 20, and the stub ferrule 20 is held by the stub holder 91. A part of the stub holder 91 is inserted into the sleeve 22. The housing 23 is arranged so as to cover the sleeve 22. The holder 92 holds the sleeve 22, the housing 23, and the stub holder 91.
An end face of a ferrule inserted into the sleeve 22 from the outside (hereinafter, “a ferrule inserted into the sleeve 22 from the outside” is referred to as “an external ferrule”) and an end face of the stub ferrule 20 are in tight contact with each other. Therefore, the optical module with optical receptacle 90 can reduce a connection loss. Since the optical module with optical receptacle 90 is constructed by using the stub holder 91 and the holder 92, the optical fiber 21 can be reduced in length in an optical-axis direction and can be reduced in size.
However, in the optical module with optical receptacle 90, the holder 92 must be made larger than the optical module 40 in order to hold an outer peripheral portion of the optical module 40 with the holder 92. Therefore, the optical module with optical receptacle 90 disadvantageously increases in size. When the optical module with optical receptacle 90 increases in size, the optical module with optical receptacle 90 is difficult to be mounted on a compact optical transceiver or the like.